


Terezi's Increasingly Thick Thighs

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cum Coming Out Of Weird Places, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Inflation, Masturbation, Thighs, Weight Gain, expansion, thigh expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Terezi’s thighs start to expand for no reason in particular, causing her to become extremely aroused. She becomes extremely wet as a result of her arousal. Unusually, her nook isn’t the only thing that gets wet, as her ass, nipples, and belly button begins to leak genetic fluid too. In the end, Terezi ends up pawing her way through layers of thigh fat to reach her nook in hope of some satisfaction.





	Terezi's Increasingly Thick Thighs

Terezi grinned, having just wrapped up a particularly dramatic legal battle with all of her various scalemates, which were now hanging from the ceiling forlornly as Terezi cackled. She was about ready to call it a night, and retire to her cocoon, or bother her friends on Pesterchum one last time, until her train of thought was interrupted by a strange rumbling sound. It was like a lewd, wet gurgle, that started off soft but eventually grew to fill her entire Hive.

Terezi sniffed around, trying to identify the source of the sound, yanking one of her scalemates down from the ceiling and grilling it to see if it had any information. Unfortunately, it was unresponsive.

A few more seconds passed, and Terezi was eventually able to find the source of the noise, and it became clear why she wasn’t able to before: the sound was coming from, her own body. More specifically, it was coming from her thighs, which now produced a noise like a helium balloon being slowly inflated, along with its previous gurgling and churning.

Curiously, Terezi placed a hand against her thigh, and felt it vibrate against her touch. Eventually, she noticed it was increasing in size, with her flesh bloating out a centimeter or so in all directions every few seconds. Terezi was known for being incredibly slender, but her thighs were now disproportionately thick from the rest of her, and rubbed together as she tried to move.

Terezi wasn’t exactly upset by this sudden bout of expansion. In fact, she was incredibly curious, and groped constantly at her thighs to monitor their growth. She briefly worked her hands around the rest of her body, to see if anything else on her was inflating in a similar way, but it seemed that her thighs were the only target for the time being.

She attempted to walk with these new thighs of hers. She didn’t have terrible difficulty getting from one side of the room to the other, but her thighs did tend to rub against each other. Once they reached a certain size, they began to rub against her nook as well in an extremely pleasant way.

Even while completely still, her expanded thighs still pushed up against her nook. Her teal-colored genetic fluid began to dribble out, with drops of it traveling down the curvature of her thighs and onto the floor of her Hive.

Her nook may have been receiving direct stimulation, but other parts of Terezi’s body were gifted a bit of pleasure too. She felt a delightful pressure around her ass, which at least made some sense, but she couldn’t explain why her breasts were tingling, along with her belly button too.

As her thighs continued expanding, the pressure around her nook increased, and with it, her arousal did too. Her genetic fluid began to flow more heavily, now gushing out uncontrollably. Strangely, Terezi’s other zones of arousal seemed to be leaking too, to a far lesser degree. Sprays of teal liquid squirted from her erect nipples, her ass let out a consistent drip of the stuff onto the floor, and her belly button seemed to be overflowing too.

Troll anatomy could certainly be strange in many ways, but squirting from every available orifice was far from normal, even for a troll. Terezi wasn’t about to complain, though, as gushing in near-orgasmic bliss from multiple holes was better than doing it from just one.

Terezi placed her hands out to feel her thighs again, as her acute sense of smell was beginning to fail her, with her whole Hive filled with the scent of her own sexual juices. The back of her thighs were now like extremely jiggly, fat beach balls, and as a result of that, Terezi was squirting obscenely, like she never had before. Her nook was like a broken fire hose, squirting with enough force to make her plump thighs wobble about. Her breasts now fired arcs of fluid across the room, with her belly button and asshole steadily contributing to the increasingly large puddle of cum beneath her.

Although Terezi couldn’t see herself, if one were to see her, she would look remarkably bottom-heavy, with her relatively average upper-body sitting atop a pair of thighs around the size of two other trolls’ entire body.

Despite Terezi’s constant spewing, she hadn’t reached a satisfactory sensual climax yet. She plopped herself down on her couch, exhausted from the experience, but still craving a final release to punctuate this unusual experience.

Terezi was no stranger to self-pleasure, but she found it exceptionally difficult to even reach her nook with all that slick, wobbling thigh flesh in her way. She ended up ineptly thrusting and poking, missing her nook every time. The fact that there was another tingling, gushing hole not that far away from her nook wasn’t making matters easier, either.

Through sheer determination, Terezi finally managed to rest her hand on her sopping wet nook. Once the one hand was in place, the other soon followed, and Terezi began masturbating furiously, rubbing her slick nook with both of her hands. There was no subtly, elegance, or sensuality to it, just a raw, base desire for relief.

Terezi almost had difficulty keeping her hands on her nook, as the stream of cum was powerful enough that she had to push her hands against the force. The abundance of fluids made it incredibly slippery, too, but Terezi’s need for an orgasm and the thought of how difficult it would be to search for her nook through all that thigh flesh kept Terezi’s hands firmly on her privates.

After a few minutes of crude, rough stroking, Terezi finally achieved the orgasm she was lusting after. Since she was already gushing from every hole from merely being aroused, it made sense that her orgasm would result in an absolute eruption of teal cum, coating almost every inch of her Hive.

Terezi spent a few minutes panting, overwhelmed by the explosion of pleasure, and somewhat proud about being able to coat her Hive like that. She was thoroughly exhausted, and ready to head to sleep, but there was one more matter she needed to take care of before retiring for the day.

She waddled over to her computer, and planted herself down at her chair, which creaked underneath her weight, with her thighs spilling over the edges.

GC: H3Y, JOHN

GC: 1 N33D YOU TO COM3 TO MY H1V3 4S SOON 4S POSS1BL3 TO H3LP M3 CL34N SOM3TH1NG UP

GC: WITH YOUR TONGU3 >;]


End file.
